El Caballero de Piedra
by Kurozumi
Summary: Allen estaba actuando de una manera extraña, y Lenalee se preguntaba por qué. Pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo, porque una misión les esperaba.*Sin parejas, One-Shot. Advertencias adentro*


**Advertencias: **Sangre y ligero OoC en Allen… tal vez… ¡pero por favor! Allen es el personaje más difícil de manejar de DGM, no me culpen a mí: ¡culpen a Hoshino!

_Ni «DGM» ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Hoshino Katsura._

**Caballero de Piedra**

El sonido de los rieles del tren era el único sonido que podía escucharse en la cabina de primera clase en que estaban los exorcistas Allen y Lenalee. Ambos estaban callados. Allen parecía mirar el paisaje por la ventana, pero en realidad estaba viendo su reflejo, mientras Lenalee sólo observaba a Allen con preocupación, pensando en cómo comenzar una conversación que no terminara con un «claro» o un «sí», o simplemente asentimientos por parte de Allen, pero era una empresa casi imposible. Allen se veía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto, que Lenalee se comenzaba a preguntar qué pasaba por su mente para traerlo tan distraído. Incluso llegó a pensar que ni un ataque de _akuma_ sería capaz de hacerlo centrarse completamente en el mundo real, pero eliminó ese pensamiento casi tan rápidamente como cuando lo consideró. «Eso es imposible—pensaba ella—, para Allen no hay nada antes que los _akuma_».

La misión de Allen y Lenalee era bastante peculiar, ya que se había perdido el contacto con todos los _finders_ que fueron a investigar a una iglesia en un pequeño pueblo sin nombre que se encontraba después de un bosque. Ese pueblo se había convertido en un pueblo fantasma, según el informe, y todas las personas que entraban no regresaban de ese lugar. Suponían que la inocencia se encontraba entre el bosque y el pueblo.

El viaje continuó muy lentamente, la atmósfera estaba muy tensa. Llegaron a su destino y bajaron del tren, llevaban cargando un par de maletas, ya que la misión tardaría algunas semanas en terminar.

Salieron de la estación de trenes y caminaron a un poco para ir a una posada barata y dejar sus maletas para ir a investigar un poco al bosque, pero como no sabían con exactitud hacia dónde ir, Lenalee pidió indicaciones a una anciana que iba caminando a las afueras del pueblo, cerca del bosque, mientras Allen seguía perdido, viendo a las profundidades del bosque con la mirada sin enfocar ningún lugar en específico. Lenalee no podía dejar de preguntarse qué pensaba Allen. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la anciana a la que pidió indicaciones.

—No vayan a ese lugar, niños —dijo la anciana. Lenalee no se había dado cuenta antes, pero la anciana tenía un aspecto cansado, se veía muy bajita por su joroba y estaba arrugada alrededor de sus ojos y a los lados de su boca. Sus brazos eran delgados y arrugados, y su piel no se veía muy saludable, con un tono amarillento. Su cabello era gris y estaba recogido por una trenza. Si se veía con atención, la única parte del cuerpo de la anciana que se veía con vida eran sus ojos, verdes como el pasto y brillantes, llenos de sentimientos profundos. Lenalee estaba segura de que esa anciana, cuando era joven, fue muy bella —. Ese lugar está embrujado —terminó de decir la anciana, sin intenciones de decirle a los _niños_ qué dirección tomar. Pero Lenalee no se daría por vencida.

—Nosotros dos venimos por eso, abuelita — se defendió Lenalee, dirigiéndose a la anciana con cariño, como si en verdad fuera su _abuelita_—, el Vaticano nos envió para deshacer la maldición de ese pueblo —Lenalee sabía que con esa respuesta la anciana consideraría responderles e indicarles hacia qué dirección dirigirse.

—Si se adentran al bosque desde aquí, hay muchos árboles marcados con círculos —finalmente dijo la anciana después de haber pensado un poco su respuesta, curiosamente, señalaba la dirección en que estaba mirando Allen —, unos hombres de blanco los hicieron, sólo síganlos y llegaran al pueblo —terminó la anciana y recibió un agradecimiento por parte de Lenalee. Ya que los exorcistas estaban fuera de vista la anciana dijo para sí misma —: Pero qué desalmada se ha vuelto la Santa Iglesia, enviando a unos niños como ellos a resolver un problema como éste —y se marchó.

†

Lenalee y Allen siguieron las marcas y llegaron al pueblecillo sin ninguna dificultad, ni un solo _akuma_ los atacó y, hasta donde Lenalee sabía, el ojo de Allen no había percibido a ninguno. En la entrada del pueblo, vieron una estatua de piedra, parecía un comerciante, y se veía muy real. Mientras más se acercaban al centro del pueblo, más estatuas encontraban, niños, animales, mujeres y hombres, incluso _finders_ estaban en forma de estatua. Cuando estuvieron en el centro, vieron una muy considerable cantidad de estatuas de personas, que, casualmente, estaban alrededor de la figura de una clase de Diosa que estaba frente una iglesia. Alzaba una lanza en su mano izquierda, mientras que en su mano derecha yacía una pequeña espada desenfundada. Aquella mujer parecía representar un poder enorme y se veía realmente imponente a los ojos de Allen y Lenalee. Ambos la miraban anonadados.

Allen, mientras seguía contemplando a la estatua, se dio cuenta de un detalle muy resaltante en la espada que reposaba en su mano derecha: al final de la empuñadura de la espada había una gema que brillaba con un intenso color verde.

—Lenalee, mira —dijo Allen señalando la espada —. Parece que ésa es la inocencia que vinimos a buscar.

—Tienes razón, probablemente la inocencia haya convertido a todas las personas que se le acercaban en estatuas— Dijo Lenalee sintiendo alivio porque Allen había regresado a la _normalidad_.

— ¿Crees que esa sea una persona real?— Sí podía ser una mujer real, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba mover y comenzaría a hablarles. Su mirada se veía calma, pero a la vez fuerte. Más que una de las famosas Diosas, gentiles y bellas, parecía una reina.

—No lo sé, pero se ve demasiado real —respondió Lenalee —. Entonces, ¿intentamos tomarla ya?

Allen asintió y se acercó a la estatua de porte maravilloso esquivando las estatuas de personas reales. Subió cuidadosamente al pedestal en donde se encontraba la reina, que era un poco más alta que Allen, e intentó tomar la joya que brillaba en la espada. Pero, por más que jalara, no lograba arrancarla. Entonces, optó por la opción fácil (que seguramente haría a los aldeanos volverse rojos de furia) y jaló la espada desde el filo. Se movió un poco en la mano de la reina, Allen sonrió triunfante ante el progreso.

Pero no se movió más que eso. Allen hizo una mueca y jaló con más fuerza. Escuchó cómo algo se rompía y cayó hacia atrás.

—Lo logré, Lenalee.

Lenalee asintió y se acercó a Allen trotando. Vio la espada de piedra que estaba en la mano derecha de Allen y soltó un gemido ahogado.

—¿Qué sucede, Lenalee?

—Allen… los dedos.

—¿Los dedos? — Preguntó Allen y vio los dedos rotos de la estatua. Después volteó a su propia mano y vio algo que le heló la sangre. Los dedos que había arrancado cayeron al piso, pero no eran de piedra, como deberían ser. Eran de carne humana. La piel de los dedos era blanca con un tono lila, parecía muerta, y estaban sangrando, manchando los pantalones de Allen y el suelo en que estaba sentado.

Volvió a voltear a ver a la mano de la estatua, estaban cayendo unas gotas carmesí de lo que antes fueron sus dedos. Una ligera capa de piedra estaba pelándose poco a poco de su mano, como si estuviera haciendo una muda de piel, pero dejó de caer a la mitad de la mano.

A diferencia de la estatua frente a la iglesia, las demás personas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad lentamente.

—Hemos recuperado la inocencia con éxito. Mejor vámonos ya. Mañana regresaremos al cuartel general — dijo Allen, mejor no se metía con eso. Al día siguiente, estaba seguro de que las estatuas regresarían a la normalidad, así que sería mejor dejarlo por la paz (y salvarse de que los aldeanos se diesen cuente de quién hizo esa _barbaridad_).

—Tienes razón, Allen. Vayámonos ya — Lenalee estaba algo nerviosa y sudando un poco de la frente, justo como Allen.

†

Regresaron a la posada a descansar un poco. Lenalee había caído dormida casi inmediatamente, Allen sólo se recostó con Timcampy sobre la almohada, a un lado de su cabeza. No estaba pensando en nada, sólo miraba el techo, después a Timcampy, luego a la espalda de Lenalee en la otra cama, y regresaba al techo. No podía dormir, así que se aseguró de que Tim y Lenalee estuvieran dormidos y se levantó de la cama sigilosamente.

†

Lenalee y Allen estaban en la Orden. Ya habían dejado la inocencia con Hevlaska e ido con Komui a darle un pequeño resumen de lo que había sucedido en la misión. Estaban fuera de la oficina de Komui y Lenalee ya estaba por dirigirse a su habitación cuando Allen la llamó.

—Lenalee.

—¿Qué sucede, Allen?

—Quisiera que fueras mañana a la sala de entrenamientos a medio día. Tengo algo importante que quiero mostrarte. ¿Puedes?

—Por supuesto que sí, Allen. Pero, ¿puedo saber de qué se trata?

—Lo verás mañana, Lenalee. No te preocupes.

Lenalee sólo asintió, Allen sonrió y se fue. Lenalee hizo lo mismo.

†

Lenalee caminaba apresurada por los pasillos, ya eran pasadas las doce de la mañana y ella temía llegar tarde y hacer esperar a Allen. Pero estaba segura de que Allen estaría platicando con alguien en ese momento, ya que esa hora era cuando más gente había en la sala de entrenamientos, entre ellos, la mayoría de los exorcistas.

Siguió trotando por los corredores hasta que se acercó a la sala de entrenamientos.

Le llegó un olor pútrido a la nariz. Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo para que oliera así.

Llegó a la sala de entrenamientos después de unos pasos más. Cayó al suelo después de soltar un pequeño gemido ahogado. Eso fue lo máximo que pudo hacer, no podía gritar, parecía como si su voz se hubiese ido hacía mucho a un lugar fuera de su alcance. Ni siquiera podía temblar, estaba estática en el suelo mirando la escena frente a ella.

Había cuerpos regados en el suelo, sangre a su alrededor. Unos estaban separados de sus cabezas, otros estaban desmembrados. Podía ver las expresiones en sus rostros, sus ojos estaban abiertos y en blanco, casi se podía sentir la desesperación de sus facciones.

Y entre todos los cuerpos muertos, estaba una persona de pie, dándole la espalda a Lenalee. Su cabello estaba teñido de sangre, pero podía ver unos cuantos mechones blancos. Lo único que su perturbada mente pudo pensar fue «Allen», y unas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos.

Allen giró su cuerpo, como si el silencioso llamado de Lenalee hubiese sido dicho en voz alta. Su cara y sus brazos estaban bañados en sangre. Allen sonreía.

†

Lenalee despertó agitada y jadeando. Estaba sudando. Miró a su alrededor y vio una ventana, una mesilla de noche a su lado, y más allá, la cama vacía de Allen. Solo estaba Timcampy sobre ella y Allen no estaba ahí.

—Sólo fue un sueño —se dijo Lenalee—. Sólo un sueño…

Escuchó algo romperse en el baño, un vidrio o un espejo, probablemente.

Caminó hacia el baño preguntándose si Allen estaría ahí. La puerta estaba abierta, se asomó un poco y vio la espalda de Allen, y después sus manos, con algunos vidrios encajados entre los nudillos y unos raspones en el dorso de la mano y los dedos, sólo se soltaban unas pequeñas gotas rojas de las heridas. Ella entró al baño y dijo:

—¿Allen?

‡

¡Fin! No me digan que está mal concluido, porque se supone que es un final abierto, así que es su tarea imaginar qué pasa después. No se enojen, de hecho, eso es para dejarlos satisfechos a todos ^_^

Respecto a la escena del sueño de Lenalee… espero que me haya quedado bien. He hecho esa clase de cuadros antes, pero eran un _poquito_ más macabros. Jejeje…Ajem, bueno. Espero que les haya gustado, no duden en decirme los errores que cometí.

¡Gracias por leer! (Estuve peleándome un rato con el título, pero ya quedó así XD)


End file.
